Cat and Mouse
by vickyTRP
Summary: Summer holiday's after Nationals. Brittany sends a text to Santana that wasn't meant for her, pushing her into the arms of her best friend, Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

Summer had just started and Santana Lopez was feeling optimistic. Aside from not placing at Nationals, Santana had a lot of things to be happy about: she and Brittany had told one another how they felt; she had the house to herself for the whole of summer; Brittany was only going on holiday for the first two weeks, instead of the usual three; and whether she liked to admit it or not, the Latina was in love.

Her parents were going to stay with family in Puerto Rico and Santana had managed to persuade them to leave her behind so she could look after the house – it didn't take much convincing; Mr and Mrs Lopez adored their perfectly decorated home with furniture and colours chosen more for appearance than comfort. However, Santana obviously had ulterior motives; she was planning on using the empty house to her advantage, of course. Hosting a few house parties and enjoying the long, hot days with Brittany and the even longer and hotter nights, when she returned from visiting her Grandmother that was.

It was the second day of the summer holidays and Brittany had left for Florida the night before, where she was going to stay with her Grandmother. Santana woke up with bright rays of sunlight streaming through her window, highlighting the tan skin of her leg that happened to be hanging over a pillow which the Latina was hugging closely; she didn't like sleeping alone.

Momentarily forgetting that Brittanywas _not_ just around the corner, Santana already had her phone in hand while thinking of plans to make with the blonde, before remembering she would have to find something or someone else to keep her occupied.

She decided not to waste the day away and head out into the blistering heat earlier than usual; sunglasses at the ready on her head, pulling her long, dark hair from her face; and strut to the nearest set of shops to get a coffee. Even the Latina was surprised at herself as she walked straight past her car, opting to walk instead; she was pretty proud of herself.

Santana paraded into the Starbucks where she was known so well, since the beginning of junior year she always got her coffee from there before school – even if it meant being late for first period. The cashiers, usually young men presuming she was straight, would argue over who's shift it was and make sure their register was open around the same time each morning; knowing the Latina would be making her entrance shortly after. As she reached the queue, she couldn't help but notice a cute blonde with perfectly tan skin and dark, chocolate eyes in an unnecessarily tight apron fiddling with someone's change before handing it to them.

_Woah, it's always the blondes _the Latina thought as she got to the cash register and began her order.

''Just my usual please'' Santana stated as she leaned on the countertop and smirked, knowing full-well the girl was new and _wouldn't _know her usual.

The cashier looked flustered, not able to stop flipping her eyes from the Latina's full lips up to her eyes and back down again, while Santana was relishing the fact she could have this effect on the older girl; she widened her smile.

''Oh, I'm sorry. Erm, uh I'm new so I don't know any of the regular's… yet'' The blonde stuttered and couldn't stop herself from blushing.

''Do you want to go ask one of your colleagues then? They'll know for sure''

Regaining her self-confidence the cashier gave it right back to the brunette ''No thanks, I think it'd be much easier if _you_ told me. You know, or you could come back later when it'll be someone else's shift''.

Both girls were smirking at each other by now and the blonde subconsciously licked her lips after her miniature rant; not going unnoticed by Santana as she thought _Hot and witty? Damn._

''That's fine newbie. I'll lets you in on a secret: Café mocha; extra cream; dusted with cocoa''

''Anything else?''

''Nothing else on _the menu _seems to be catching my eye'' the Latina couldn't help herself.

The older girl briefly glanced up from her pad of sticky notes where she had wrote down the order, to meet Santana's eyes but quickly looked away, sticking the note to the awaiting cup.

''That's fine. Coming right up, won't be long love''

''I'm not in any rush'' she replied sweetly as she handed over the money ''keep the change''.

Santana watched as her drink was prepared, slyly giggling when the blonde would fumble or knock something over. _Yeah, she's definitely new. _She was handed her coffee along with a smirk from the older girl as the Latina noticed the note still sticking to her cup.

''_café mocha, extra whip, cocoa dust_

_Lola – 07772141616''_

Santana was more than pleased with herself – to say the least; however she wasn't interested. The girl was hot but she only had eyes for one blonde, a much less witty but just as cute blonde.

_No harm in a bit of flirting though _the Latina thought.

She placed her coffee down on the counter and peeled the note from it slowly. The blonde was hoping she wouldn't notice it until she was outside, she couldn't have been more wrong, so she stood there waiting for the brunette's next move. Santana began ripping the note in half, Lola immediately presumed she wasn't interested and was voicing her opinion through her actions; she couldn't help the bright, scarlet colour creep over her cheeks.

Without the blonde realising, Santana had made a perfect tear between the order and the girl's phone number. The Latina couldn't wipe the smirk that had plastered itself on her face. Leaning right over the counter, the brunette tucked the slip of paper reading ''café mocha, extra whip, cocoa dust'' in Lola's apron pocket snuggly.

''I think you'll be better off with this. Don't forget it newbie, next time I don't want to have to _explain_ my usual. Kind of defeats the point of having a usual, don't you think?'' Santana teased with a wink.

Without giving any possible chance of a sarcastic reply, she spun on her heels, swiped her coffee into her hand and began flouncing toward the door; waiting until her back was facing Lola, she slid the remains of the note, into the back pocket of her jeans. _No harm at all _the Latina thought with that same smirk firmly in place.

Santana arrived at her house shortly after she had finished tormenting the new Starbucks worker for her own cruel amusement, with no intention of calling the girl. _She won't even notice; she doesn't even know my name_ the Latina reasoned with herself.

As she passed the fire in the living room, Santana threw her half-ripped sticky note onto the wood for the next time they would burn. The gesture seemed overly dramatic but it was nothing personal towards Lola; if Brittany wasn't in the picture the Latina would totally hit that, but Brittany was in the picture and that's exactly where Santana wanted her to keep her.

The brunette dived onto the sofa; it was only noon so she thought she would chill out and listen to some music before deciding how to spend the rest of her day. Her favourite Amy Winehouse/Adele playlist began and the Latina sunk into the cushions surrounding her, she closed her eyes and just listened – no singing, just listening.

Interrupting the soulful, soothing rhythm swimming inside the walls, Santana felt her cell phone vibrate against her leg and produce an awful ringing noise, compared to the beautiful sounds that already filled the room. She checked the screen and couldn't stop her heart from pounding against her chest with a huge grin tugging at each corner of the Latina's mouth; Brittany.

''_**1 New message: Britt**''_

However after opening and reading the message, Santana's heart was pounding for a very different reason, her huge grin had been practically slapped off her face and her breathing became shallower and accelerated.

''_Hey baby boy! yup it's lovely here as always, missing u too. _

_I'm gonna go play in the pool anyways, there's an inflatable crocodile callin my name, _

_Really artie, it spoke to me before I swear. Call u later :-) xo''_

More than anything else, Santana was confused. A list of questions coursed through her mind: _Why was Brittany texting Artie? Why wasn't she texting me? Why does she miss him? Doesn't she miss me? Why is she going to call him and not me? Why doesn't she want to tell me about her talking crocodile?_ As the last question came to her, she cracked; the Latina's eyes began to sting with tears; her lower lip began to quiver and before she could do anything about it drops of water were already streaming down her cheeks.

It took all of three minutes before the brunette's phone buzzed uncontrollably with messages flooding it – all from Brittany.

''_Omg san, I'm so sorry, that wasn't meant for u xxx''_

''_I should have told you first xxxx''_

''_I didn't want you to find out like this, I'm so sorry. Oh god, please reply San xx''_

With Brittany's follow up texts only confusing Santana more, she couldn't help but think _Told me what first? Were they back together? In the process of getting back together?_ The anxiety was killing her but she couldn't bring herself to reply to any of the texts; the Latina needed to think… and to stop herself from shaking – that would help too.

Santana began dialling another number; slowly tapping each number, being careful not to mistype with her trembling hands. Stifling back tears, she pressed call and began to ring _another _blonde's number. _Ring, ring… _the phone kept ringing out, forcing the brunette's chest to tighten further.

Until the ringing abruptly stopped, she'd finally answered.

''Hello?''

Santana sniffed and choked back tears, managing to only splutter ''…Quinn?''

''Santana? What's wrong?''

''I- I- …I need you''

''What, why? Never mind. I'm on my way, are you at yours?''

''Uh, yeah. The front door's open''

''Give me five minutes, San''

It didn't even take five minutes before Santana's front door burst open with Quinn Fabray appearing before it; she was stubborn and was just as tormenting and sarcastic as Santana, but she'd grown to be loyal through her years at McKinley – mostly because of Glee club. Even though her and Santana had always competed against each other for as long as they both could remember; they were still best friends, always were and still are, Quinn knew she had to step up.

The blonde heard the soft sound of Adele's voice coming from the living room, she darted through and stopped. Quinn scanned the room with her glistening, emerald coloured eyes until she finally found Santana sitting tightly in a ball, with her knees up to her chest at the corner of her sofa; she loosened her position when she'd noticed the blonde in the doorway.

Quinn made her way over to the Latina before Santana shot up and threw her arms around the blonde's neck with Quinn instinctively wrapping her arms around the brunette's waste; pulling her tighter. She waited patiently until Santana wanted to explain, but right now she just wanted _this_.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading everyone, this is just the beginning with so so many more chapters to come. I'll try and be quick with updates.<em>

_Reviews are more than appreciated; all ideas/advice will be taken on board of course! Let me know what you guys think :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_I just wanted to say thank you so much for all of the Story alerts, favourites and reviews already. _

_I wasn't expecting anyone to even notice the story, never mind alert it and stuff so thanks a lot._

_Hope you enjoy your next chapter! Also, just a note to say I'm actually British so i'm sorry if any British words creep in, i'm trying my best to keep it all-american :)_

* * *

><p>Slowly unwinding her arms from the Latina's waste, Quinn pulled Santana onto the sofa and sat next to her; keeping the brunette's hands firmly held in her own. The blonde knew that her best friend didn't ask for help often; she'd rather suffer in silence than show any weakness so Quinn didn't pry – she could tell it had taken a lot for the Latina to call her. She just stroked her thumbs over the back of Santana's hands in comforting, circular motions until she was ready to talk.<p>

After the brunette caught her breath she attempted to explain hers and Brittany's situation, unbeknown to Santana however; Quinn knew more than she'd let on.

''So you know Brittany and I are close…''

''Close? Joined at the hip more like, San''

''Uh well yeah, we're best friends but not like you and I are best friends. It's… different''

The blonde couldn't withhold the low chuckle that slipped from her throat as she half-smiled knowingly, while still holding Santana's hands.

''I know-''

''No Q, I don't think you do''

''Really Santana, I _know_''

''Wait. What? You know what exactly?''

''That you and Britt aren't _just_ best friends''

Instinctively, Santana's walls shot up as she recoiled and suddenly tugged her hands from her friend's grasp; securely folding her arms across her chest.

''Listen Quinnie, I don't know what you've heard-'' She spluttered bitterly.

''Cut the shit San, don't try and push me away. Talk to me''

''Sure thing! What would you like to talk about _Lucy-Q_?'' Santana snickered harshly; immediately regretting it afterwards.

Quinn fought back the urge to walk straight out the door and teach the fiery Latina a lesson. However she knew that Santana was just scared; trying to push people away before they had even the slightest of chance to do it to her first – the blonde knew that same fear of rejection all too well.

''That's fine. I know you don't want to say it out loud, I get it Santana. Really, I do but it needs to be said and you know that too. I know you think if you tell people that they'll leave you but I'm here. I'm telling you I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, San. You can call me Lucy-Q all you like and act like I don't know you inside-out, but we both know I do and I'm not leaving''

''Damn Q, I could have sworn you took on the shape of Rachel Berry halfway through that essay''

''Santana-'' she sighed; cringing at the sound of Rachel's name but the brunette presumed she was just squinting at her use of sarcasm.

''I know, I know...'' Santana trailed off ''Fine, it- it's true. I likes to get my mack on with the chicas, Ok?'' While still defensively trying to joke around, it was obvious that the walls, surrounding the Latina, were slowly starting to crumble and for that; Quinn was thankful.

''What about Brittany?''

Santana noticed the calm, soothing tone exuding from the blonde's voice and she couldn't help but wonder if Quinn had misheard her when she just admitted she played for the other team. _Surely no one can take it that well? No weird questions or awkward silences? No running out the door? _the brunette wondered.

''W- Wait, did you just hear me?''

''Yes Santana, I heard you. I've always known you had a thing for girls anyway; checking out all of the cheerio's asses during every practice, not so secretly either, was a bit of a clue you know, Lopez'' Quinn winked as she reached for Santana's knee as she gave her a reassuring squeeze.

For once the Latina was speechless. Mainly because she thought she'd perfected her leering; making sure nobody knew when she was getting an eye-full, apparently it needed some more work. Santana couldn't help but feel a little disheartened that Quinn could see right through her, however on the other hand she couldn't be more _grateful_ that Quinn could see right through her.

A tear slipped down Santana's flushed cheek – a tear displaying her relief – it was the first time she had admitted to someone, who wasn't Brittany, that she was gay; making it seem so much more real. The blonde's comforting, supportive and slightly witty reaction only added to Santana's tears, since Quinn always knew what to say; she was like Santana in that way.

Pulling her best friend in for a tight embrace, the Latina buried her head into the crook of her neck and sighed heavily; which sent shivers down Quinn's spine as the blonde soon realised this was Santana's childlike way of silently thanking her.

_How freaking adorable _Quinn thought.

With Santana's barriers firmly broken down and no signs of construction around, she continued to explain the complicated situation between herself and Brittany. Starting with their performance of 'Landslide'; she explained the reasoning behind the song and why they sang it, then going on to tell of how she professed her love for the blonde dancer; to only be rejected for Artie. Santana carried on gently, holding back the tears, guiding Quinn step by step through her problematic past few months; bringing her completely up to speed before handing her cell phone over to the blonde; revealing the original reason for calling Quinn – the texts.

**xXxXx**

Quinn's heavily-lashed, emerald eyes widened when she scrolled past the words 'baby boy' and 'Artie'; rosy lips parted as her mouth fell agape, revealing her disbelief after she'd finished reading.

''Seriously? I didn't even know they were speaking, Let alone exchanging cute texts'' the blonde began.

''You and me both. I just don't get _why_? Like come on, as if cadet cripple comes anywhere close to me. If you had the choice, who would you-''

''San, I'm not gay''

''You don't need to be, you just need to have a set of eyes and a fully functional downstairs; I know you'd pick me. You don't have to say it, Q''

The blonde just rolled her eyes ''so you know you need to call her, right?''

''Uh, right…'' Santana mumbled whilst dropping her gaze, she fumbled with her fingers nervously.

Quinn grabbed the Latina's cell, dialled Brittany's number and quickly passed the phone over to her; much to Santana's dismay but before she could refuse, the blonde declared ''Just get it over with, you need to know what's going on, San'' and she began for the door.

Santana mirrored Quinn's movements and stood up with her, ''Wait, what. You're not going to stay?'', unable to hide the disappointment emitting from her voice.

''I'll go and make us some drinks while you ring; this is between you and Britt''

The Latina nodded and gave Quinn a thankful smile as she slowly sat back down; quickly hitting the 'call' button before she could talk herself out of it.

**xXxXx**

''Oh san! I'm so glad you called'' Brittany exclaimed with excitement running through her voice to Santana's ear; her stomach began to swim but she couldn't prevent the small smile that separated her lips as she heard her best friend's voice, however the smile didn't reach her eyes.

The Latina drew in a drag of air and breathed ''Hey Britts'' as she exhaled, unable to keep the sadness from seeping through her words.

''How are you?'' the dancer asked a little too cheery; she was clearly nervous.

''Come on Britt, you said you wanted to explain…''

''Right. I wish I didn't have to do this over the phone-''

''Then you should probably check the number before you text your _baby boy_ next time''

''Please don't be mad, San'

Santana heard Brittany's voice softly break as she said her name; forcing the Latina's throat to tighten – she couldn't stand hearing the blonde cry.

''I'm not mad Britt. You just need to tell me what's going on''

The dancer sniffed and began, ''Ok. I've been talking to Artie since prom; he kept texting and calling me. He was apologising over and over again until I agreed we could start speaking again. I made him promise to let me ride in his chair though as part of the agreement-''

''What a super deal Britt-Britt!'' sarcasm dripped from Santana's words but flew straight over Brittany's head.

''I know right, he even said I could decorate his chair with stickers when I get back in Lima''

''Er, that's great'' the Latina said through gritted teeth, ''planning on spending a whole lot of time with four-eyes when you get back then?''

''Yeah, we're going to see how it goes''

''Hold up, what? I was joking. See how what goes?''

''Well, us. I really didn't want to do this over the phone, San-''

''You've got to be fucking kidding me, Britt. You're getting back with Stephen Hawking, seriously?''

''Who? No. _Artie_''

Quinn was busying herself in the kitchen; not wanting to walk in while Santana was still on the phone, but the blonde couldn't help but overhear the Latina shouting something about Brittany starting a relationship with Stephen Hawking.

_No way, _she thought, _I hate admitting when Santana's right but this time she actually is; there's no competition between her and Artie. _

Picking up on the way the conversation seemed to be going, Quinn thought the juice she'd prepared wasn't going to cut it; she headed for the Lopez's legendary liquor cabinet.

_Vodka or tequila? Definitely tequila. _

The blonde would admit this was a little out of character for her but she wasn't doing it for her, she was doing it for Santana; and tequila couldn't be more _in_ Santana's character. She snatched the bottle from the cabinet with a couple of shot glasses before sitting on top of the kitchen counter; patiently waiting for the all-clear.

''What about us?'' Santana tried to cover the sound of desperation that leaked from her voice. If it was anyone else, she would have slashed them with her vicious, Spanish words before cutting the line… but it wasn't anyone else; it was Brittany, _her_ Brittany.

''You're my best frie-''

''Best friend, really? You told me you loved me, Brittany''

''I do, San, but I'm just confused''

''Do you feel like we should be standing next to our lockers right now, or is that just me?''

''I'm sorry, Santana''

''I've never hurt you once. Why does he get his second chance before I've had my first?''

''I'm really confused right now, San. It's easy with him, it's simple, it's mild''

''Mild? You really want to be able to describe your relationship as _mild, _Britt?''

''It's straightforward with us, that's what I need right now''

''No pun intended, right?'' Santana said bitterly, picking up on Brittany's, ingenious yet innocent, choice of words.

''What?''

''Nothing, it doesn't matter. You've clearly made up your mind already''

''I'm sorr-''

''Stop apologising. Enjoy the rest of your holiday and tell Grandma Pierce holá from me'' the Latina tried to sound happier but she couldn't remove the flat tone that underlined her words.

''I will do, San. She's asked about you''

''She's adorable. Have a great summer-''

''We'll still see each other, right? You're still my best friend''

''Uh… sure, Britt. Don't forget to call Artie tonight; you told him you would. Check the number before you do though, yeah? See you soon''

The line went dead.

**xXxXx**

It was already five o'clock by the time Santana had finished her call with Brittany; it was only fair that she got to end the phone call since the blonde done the finishing _on_ the phone. Quinn noticed the silence that filled the house; gathering the Latina must be off the phone by now; she picked up the bottle and crystalline shot glasses and made her way into the living room.

Santana didn't know what she was happier to see: Quinn or the tequila. The brunette's dark eyes lit up as she seen both, the blonde and the bottle. Two shots poured. Two shots drank.

With only one shot down, Quinn thought it best to ask about Brittany before Santana had her lips securely around the bottle, never mind her glass.

''So, what did Britt have to say?''

''Basically, she wants an easy life right now. Being with Artie is simple, being with me is complicated''

''They're back together?''

''In the process''

Two shots poured. Two shots drank.

''That's bullshit''

''Easy tiger. I guess she's right; I don't want her to have to deal with me and all my complicated shit. If she wants specs-in-a-seat and he makes her happy… Well, I just want her to be happy''

''But you love her-''

''I'm crazy in love with her, yeah. It's a hot mess though; when she wanted me, I couldn't do it. Then I wanted her, she couldn't do it. Back and forth, back and forth''

Two shots poured. Two shots drank.

With three shots in her system, a system that's not used to shots of tequila after each sentence, Quinn said the first thing that came to mind. ''It's like a fucked up game of Cat and Mouse, except you both keep swapping a- animals''

Santana burst into a fit of laughter at the weirdly random yet completely accurate metaphor used by the blonde, ''that's like, spot on, Fabray. Someone gets this girl a drink!''

Two shots poured. Two shots drank.

''Movie?''

The Latina was way ahead of her. She shot up; a little too quickly as she noticed the room began to spin; and headed for the DVD player. Fumbling with the buttons and attempting to read the titles of the films; Santana finally managed, after many failed attempts – much to Quinn's amusement, to put The Notebook on and press play.

Quinn had made herself comfortable on the sofa; lying down into the cushions with her head positioned perfectly in front of the television, waiting patiently for the movie to start. Even though she couldn't keep her focus on the screen; the alcohol had definitely taken its toll as she began to feel sleep slowly creep over her.

The Latina dived onto the sofa next to the blonde; moulding herself into Quinn as the film began. Grabbing the tequila for a quick swig before settling down, Santana passed the bottle to the blonde lying next to her, signalling her to do the same. She obliged; taking a gulp and wincing as the burning liquid smoothly slipped down her throat; before shakily placing the bottle down and wrapping her arms around the brunette in front of her.

**xXxXx**

The girls were still tightly intertwined on the couch, engorged in the romantically apt film on the screen. Feeling the effects of the tequila; Quinn was the first to start crying half way through the film, ''but they _need _to be together; Noah and Allie couldn't be more perfect'' she protested.

''Well we don't all get what we want, Q''

''And don't I fucking know it…'' the blonde hissed as heavy lids became heavier as she settled her head onto Santana's shoulder, feeling herself slowly starting to give in to her subconscious.

''Oh please, what can't you have Fabray'' the Latina replied, unaware of Quinn's more than drowsy state.

Santana noticed the blonde was drifting in and out of sleep as she breathed, ''Finn and Rachel are back together, San''

''Hold up. You're still hung up on Finnocence, Seriously?'' the Latina couldn't help but snigger; she'd been there, took _off_ the t-shirt and couldn't wait to put it back on as soon as they'd finished.

Quinn didn't know whether she was dreaming or it was just alcohol talking when she gently whispered ''Not quite… n- not Finn…'' before the blonde stopped fighting her eyelids completely and gave herself over to her dreams.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for continuing to read, hope you enjoyed it?<em>

_Please keep reviewing, it means a lot and I love to hear your opinions and ideas :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everyone for the alerts, favourites and of course the reviews - which help so much with the story._

_It means a lot and does give me more motivation to get started on the next chapter sooner._

_Hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>Santana awoke; arms tightly wound around a slender waist with a face full of blonde hair. She nudged closer into the back of the girl, breathing in her scent; sighing contently ''Mm Britt,'' as she ran her fingers through the loose, golden locks belonging to the still sleeping blonde. Only to be disappointed; her fingers were cut short of contact as the Latina realised Brittany's hair is much longer than the hair weaved between her fingers. Memories from the night before began flooding back, filling Santana's mind with hazy images of tequila, a certain blonde and a devastating phone call. <em>Oh god, that phone call. <em>The words ''It's easy with him'' haunted the Latina's mind; forcing a dull ache to throb deep in her chest which combined with her already swimming stomach.

Still very much asleep; Quinn rolled over onto her side and snuggled into the front of Santana, nestling her face into the crevice of the Latina's neck as she moaned gently; sending vibrations to spiral through the brunette's body. She couldn't help but be a little turned on as she felt herself growing warmer with the heat travelling down her body. However Santana naturally stiffened as she realised that it was _Quinn_ that was having this effect on her, before smoothly sliding off of the couch; releasing herself from the blonde's hold without disturbing her. Santana immediately felt the cold floor; with the loss of heat and contact only exaggerating the shiver that travelled up her spine. The brunette only had one thing on her mind – coffee – and instead of making her usual trip to Starbucks, she made her way into the kitchen to make it herself. The last thing the Latina wanted was an encounter with Lola; the girl that had subtly scribbled her number on Santana's cup, clearly hoping she'd call.

The overpowering smell of early morning coffee swam around the room with steam fogging up the windows. Santana was used the impersonal feel of a cold counter against her palms as she waited for her coffee each morning, but somehow she preferred this; the warm, homey atmosphere that not often filled her kitchen. Before pouring two steaming cups full, the Latina couldn't help but challenge her thoughts about her best friend that was still fast asleep on the couch in the next room.

_I've always knew she was hot… it's no big deal?_

_Right, it's no big deal. _

_Exactly, did you hear the noise she made? That moan could have came from Berry's mouth and I would have been the same._

_Sure, it's probably nothing to do with Quinn. Plus, you know how hot you can get in the morning. It could have been anyone. _

_So true, It's nothing to be bothered about, It's just Quinn._

_Right, It's just Quinn. Your best friend._

_Your super fine best friend, that is…_

_Well, sure… but she's no Brittany._

_You don't have Brittany anymore…_

_Uh, right. You had to remind me._

_You reminded yourself. As if you had forgotten anyway…_

_I needs to forget though, she's off gallivanting with two wheels-one cripple. _

_Quinn could help you forget?_

_Not Quinn._

_We'll see._

**xXxXx**

Quinn rolled onto her back, outstretching her arms above her head before blinking a few times to adjust to the light. The rich, alluring aroma of coffee drifted into the living room; gently dragging the blonde out of a surprisingly comfortable slumber. She looked around, searching to find the Latina but then as she put two and two together; she realised that _someone _had to be making the coffee. Quinn threw her legs off the couch and sat up, a little too quickly as the room began to spin, her head began to pound and she laughed at herself for being such a lightweight. _Something tells me spending a whole summer with Santana will change that. _After steadying herself, Quinn began following the delectable scent as she wandered into the kitchen, before promptly halting in the doorway.

The blonde watched on as Santana leant with her elbow on the black, marble countertop; head in hand; silently gazing into her cup of coffee as if searching for the bottom of the mug without really wanting to find it. Her other hand was half-heartedly holding a tea spoon between her fingertips, which she used to delicately stir the other cup's contents. It was obvious to Quinn that the brunette was in deep thought; just going through the coffee-making motions. The blonde couldn't help but wonder what thoughts had Santana so engrossed in her own mind.

Quinn caught herself and realised she was staring at Santana, the way Santana was staring at the coffee; oblivious to everything around them. _Uh stop creeping, make yourself known. _The blonde coughed awkwardly, not wanting to startle her best friend…

**xXxXx**

Santana was hauled from her thoughts as she heard a cough from behind her; quickly spinning on her heels to turn around. Quinn was relieved that both mugs of coffee managed to stay upright as the Latina swiftly brushed past them. Santana stared at the blonde who was leaning on the door frame in front of her, looking slightly dishevelled from her deep sleep; heavily lidded, hazel eyes with her adorably tousled hair, was enough to stop the Latina in her tracks. _Oh fuck, this is how she looks in the morning? Seriously? _The Latina couldn't help but feel a little proud, the haircut _was_ her idea and so far it seemed to be working just fine for the both of them.

Both girls stood in silence. Quinn started to speculate why Santana was gaping at her so openly without so much as a 'good morning' first, she quickly looked down checking she was actually dressed. _Shorts? Yeah. Top? Yeah. Underwear? Well, no… but she doesn't know that, does she?_ The blonde couldn't help but feel awkwardly vulnerable as she was getting silently stared down by the Latina. She waited for Santana to make some crude remark and pass it off as banter before changing her mind – Quinn decided to get in there first.

''See something you like, Lopez?'' Before stopping to wait for a reply, the blonde continued to mock her best friend, figuring the brunette would react in the exact same way, ''I can wait here if you'd like to go and get a camera instead, you of all people should know a picture lasts longer…''

Santana had to literally shake herself out of her trance-like state. _What the fuck is wrong with me? It's just Quinn! _The Latina desperately tried to scramble together a witty remark to put the blonde in her place, ''Uh… what, err'' …She had nothing.

With the corners of her mouth tugging towards her ears, Quinn showed no signs of easing up as she continued, ''need help picking your jaw off of the floor? I can get that for you if you like-''

''Sorry Q'' Santana interrupted, ''you just looked so much like my Judy Fabray for a sec then, memories of the other night came flooding back is all'' The Latina couldn't hide the smug look that plastered itself across her face; she was more than happy with the comeback she had thrown Quinn's way – even happier when she realised the blonde's face had dropped almost instantly as the words had left Santana's mouth.

_How the fuck does she even do that? I had the control not only five seconds ago… _''Yeah, yeah. Whatever, another mom joke? We both know she wouldn't go near you-''

''With a barge pole, right? You're so predictable, Fabray. You know Judy wants on this''

''Uh, hardly... ''

''Mm, I'd beg to differ, Q''

''You really think your irresistible don't you?''

''Well that's the impression I get. Not many people can resist''

The blonde let out a light snort while rolling her eyes.

''Oh please. Don't pretend you haven't thought about it''

The chemistry between the two girls was undeniable; they played off of each other; whether it be with both of their competitive natures, their equally as sarcastic humour or their shared love for dominance. They brought the most powerful qualities out of one another – not necessarily the best qualities, but definitely the most powerful. Their friendship was dangerous; going from arguing to laughing to crying to fighting off the sexual tension that so clearly wrapped around each of them after they'd seen each other in their cheerio's skirts – both girls were just too proud to admit it.

''Honestly Santana, I know sex takes up about two thirds of your life, but not everyone is like you-''

''-And what a damn shame that is!''

''I couldn't handle any more Santana Lopez's''

''You couldn't even handle this one''

''Oh really, You're so sure?'' Quinn quickly challenged with a devilish grin spreading across her mouth.

_Well, could she? _Santana couldn't prevent the curiosity that spread throughout her mind. _What if I just… _The Latina began to stroll towards the blonde but stopped abruptly… before shaking her head, _Fuck it,_ and she continued towards Quinn, who now had a mixture of confusion and fear present in her emerald orbs as she was tenderly pushed into the kitchen door frame. Santana didn't know what had come over her, she had no interest in actually _doing_ anything – it was way too soon, she was just curious. There was no other way to describe it – pure curiosity. _How would she react?_ _If she's not into it, it'll prove me right anyway. It's a win-win. _She pressed her body into Quinn's as she watched her eyelashes suddenly flutter upwards; dark chocolate met light hazel.

The blonde was frozen; she couldn't help the shock that had struck her body into the stiff, rigid position that it had. _What is she doing? _Quinn thought, _what am I supposed to do? _At that moment, Quinn saw how beautiful her best friend was, so nervous and unsure but still so beautiful; heavily-lashed, deep chocolate eyes paired with full plump lips that were slightly agape and so clearly moistened. _Oh fuck. _The blonde couldn't stop herself. Her breath began to grow shallow as she took shorter, much quicker gasps of air. She felt her eyes slowly close as she instinctively ran her tongue through her lips before slightly parting them and leaned in closer…

Santana could feel her best friend's chest rise and fall harshly as she strained her neck towards her which left their lips nearly brushing against one another's without touching; allowing both of the girls to feel each other's heated breath graze against their mouths. _Oh shit, she's into it. _The Latina trailed her fingertips along Quinn's collarbone until she found her way to the back of her neck; forcing the blonde to shiver under her best friend's touch before gently grabbing Santana's chin in between her index finger and thumb. _I can't say I'm disappointed…_ It was evident that both, the brunette and blonde were challenging each other for the possession the control. Santana smirked as she realised neither of them were going to back down; each of them fighting for the domineering role.

Quinn knew all too well that her best friend was used to getting her own way and controlling every situation that came here way. However the blonde was desperate to prevent, whatever _this_ was, from playing out that way. She noticed the edges of the Latina's lips tug upwards slightly and Quinn could tell why Santana was grinning – they both knew each other far too well. _Uh, she knows exactly what she's doing._ The blonde tried to stop herself from returning the playful smile, but she couldn't.

Unable to handle the anticipation, which Quinn was quite enjoying, Santana knotted her fists into her best friend's hair and nudged her face the millimetre that was needed to feel her lip's connect with the blonde's. Before the Latina could stop her, Quinn had forcefully pushed her away; much to Santana's confusion and disappointment. Deciding to make her best friend sweat, the blonde stood for a few seconds staring at the brunette with wild eyes; while Santana struggled to come up with some excuse. _It was the tequila… Seriously? She's not stupid. Fuck, I thought she was into it. _Then the Latina remembered the whole point of her little experiment; Quinn claiming she could _handle_ her, and this little stunt the blonde pulled had proved Santana right. The fact that Santana had forgotten the original reason behind kissing Quinn in the first place; which suggests she actually wanted to was a little worrying but she put that theory to the back of her mind. _I knew she couldn't handle this. _

She snickered as she began ''Oh Q, I told you, didn't I-''

Before the cocky Latina could finish gloating; unaware that Quinn was just making sure that Santana _wasn't _the one calling the shots, the blonde dug her nails into the brunette's skin-tight, tank top and dragged her towards herself; before spinning them both around and pinning Santana into the door frame – just like she had done to her. The Latina groaned as her spine connected with the wood behind her, _what the fuck? _Santana thought but before she could voice her confusion, Quinn had her hands securely placed at the sides of the brunette's face with their lips firmly meshed together. Still fighting one another for power; their lips moved forcefully against each other's until Quinn swiped her tongue across Santana's lower lip, silently ordering her to open her mouth. Predictably, the brunette refused and attempted to get the blonde to give in first as she bit Quinn's lower lip and pulled it roughly; causing her to growl in response. The blonde had had enough, she forced the Latina's legs apart with her own knee and cupped Santana's centre, only briefly, but it was enough to make the brunette moan into her mouth, ''Fuck, Q…'' and Quinn seen this as her opportunity as she quickly removed her hand and forcefully thrust her tongue into Santana's mouth.

All thoughts of control and dominance flew out of their minds once their tongues melded together; easily finding a rhythm as both of their mouths synchronized with one another. Lips moved together in a frantic, overwhelming motion; Santana bit the blonde's lip again but more tenderly; she wasn't looking for a reaction this time, forcing Quinn to moan her best friend's name and move her hands down to the Latina's waist; pulling her closer. The brunette could feel the wetness beginning to pool between her legs as she swiftly began tugging at the blonde's top; trying to pull it above her head.

Quinn's eyes shot open as she backed away from Santana, slowly shaking her head. The loss of contact shocked the Latina into realising what she was doing, _Oh no, shit. _She didn't mean for it to get so far, so heated, so real;she just wanted to prove a point… Didn't she?

''We can't, San. I mean, we shouldn't… I'm not g-'' the blonde choked out in between heavy gasps.

''I- I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to get so-''

Quinn let out a breathy laugh; she knew Santana was just trying to prove her wrong, neither of them expected it to get so heated, this is what they get for being so damn competitive, ''I know, right. It wasn't just you though''.

''Tell me about it. Fuck, I wasn't expecting that, Q''

''Well you seemed so sure that I _couldn't_… I had to prove you wrong''

''Point proven'' Santana choked, still shocked from her best friend's advances.

''Wait, so you were…''

Santana just snickered in response; knowing full well what the blonde wanted her to admit.

''You know me better than that, Q''

Determined to get the Latina to admit she was wrong, Quinn began to mock her best friend's moans and pleads in between the sounds of her own laughter, ''_Fuck Q…_'' she teased; forcing Santana to cringe and squirm at the sound of her own words.

''Eugh. Fuck off, Fabray'' she shot back, before muttering ''I was wrong…''

The words were nearly inaudible but Quinn accepted them all the same, ''How does it taste, Lopez?'' she sniggered playfully.

''Not as good as Judy'' Santana flashed her teeth as a proud smile played across her face along with a wink. The Latina loved the relationship she had with Quinn. There they were, a few bites and scratches away from going at it on the kitchen floor and just minutes after, the dynamics had completely changed; minutes after, they were then playfully mocking each other as if nothing had happened.

**xXxXx**

Santana spent every day of the first two weeks of summer with Quinn; things were just better when they were together. The blonde made it her mission to keep Brittany out of their discussions at least, since she couldn't keep the dancer out of the brunette's mind, and when she did creep into their conversations or when Santana would occasionally break down; Quinn made sure she was at her side, with an arm wrapped around her best friend, sometimes with a bottle of tequila in the other – although sometimes she needed both arms.

Each day, Santana would pick Quinn up on her usual morning coffee run which normally ended with the blonde running in for both of their orders; the Latina still didn't want to run into Lola – she couldn't understand why she was so anxious to see her. Maybe it was because she was officially single now with nothing keeping her from actually going out with the girl; scared of actually moving on. Santana hadn't been _with _anyone in that way in over three weeks and the last time she had kissed someone was Quinn, in her kitchen that morning.

Most nights the blonde would stay over at Santana's since she had the house to herself, but even if Quinn decided to spend the night at her own house, they would always spend the following day together. Both girls were equally surprised that they weren't getting bored with each other. They spent the majority of days together which were filled with cute lunches, lots of coffee, deep talks, flirtatious banter, play fighting and occasional arguments which would then be followed by more flirtatious banter once they'd gotten over their quarrel.

The Latina had come to rely on Quinn more than she ever had. If anything was wrong or she needed help; the blonde's number would be dialled without any hesitancy, which would be if she wasn't already _with _Santana – which happened to be most of the time. From Brittany problems to setting the kitchen table on fire – the brunette could make a decent cup of coffee but cooking actual food wasn't exactly her forte. Quinn didn't know whether to be flattered or slightly concerned that her number was dialled before the fire brigade's… although she didn't complain; the blonde liked the feeling that she was needed.

It was safe to say that the two were inseparable.

**xXxXx**

Santana was lying on her bed; headphones in her ears with her iPod next to her, it was around 10 O'clock and Quinn had just left – she needed a good night's sleep in her own bed that night. The Latina had her eyes squinted, keeping them closed as she tried to focus on the lyrics; trying to stop her mind from wandering to find Brittany, she couldn't help but remember that when she would wake up the following morning, the dancer would be back in town from visiting her Grandma. She found herself visualizing Brittany and Artie wheeling around Lima singing stupid love songs; passers-by would smile and coo at their oh-so-adorably normal relationship. Santana's own choice of words hurt her; 'normal'; she knew she wasn't _abnormal_ but the majority of the ridiculously close-minded people of Lima didn't see it that way.

Thinking of Brittany hurt.

''It's easy with him'' those same words that always came to mind, paid another visit and at first Santana's eyes began to sting as tears brimmed her lower lashes – the fact that Daydreamer by Adele just happened to come on shuffle at that moment didn't help – but what hurt her the most was that the blonde had clearly thought it through; gathered that it would be harder to stay with Santana and looked for an easy way out. When Santana really thought about, ''_It's easy with him'', _the tears stopped and she sat up; leaning her back against the wall. She said those four words slowly to herself, ''It's… easy… with... him. For the first time, the brunette felt anger grow in the pit of her stomach – genuine anger. She couldn't help but think: _So when the going gets tough, just leave? So I'm not worth the trouble? So I get left alone because it would be difficult? She can't be bothered to stay and fight? But somehow she still gets to get her mack on whereas I'm alone, crying to myself and listening to Adele? Fuck this. _

Just as she tugged her earphones out of her ears in disgust; Santana's phone vibrated violently against her leg.

''_1 New Message: Q''_

Even with her brows still furrowed harshly and fists still wound in tight balls, the Latina couldn't help the stupid smirk that spread across her mouth, as she opened the message; Quinn knew the reason Santana had been quieter than usual that day was because Brittany was due to come back the following day after.

''_Hey san, missing me yet? ;-) _

_So, tomorrow you're picking me up at 11:30am and no I'm not asking_

_Make sure you're in the passenger's seat when you're waiting outside for me_

_Bring a pillow too; we'll be in the car for the majority of the day_

_I've got the day planned so don't be late Xx''_

The message was supposed to be subtle and if asked about it; the blonde would say it was just a coincidence the day that she had planned out just happened to be the same day that Brittany came home. It was obvious she was doing it to try and occupy Santana to keep her mind off of the dancer but the Latina knew Quinn would go to her grave swearing that it was just a coincidence. The brunette began to reply.

''_You texted me first so were clearly thinking about me, Q_

_Doesn't sound like I have a choice in the matter so I'll be there at 12:30 right?_

_Does this have anything to do with fact Brittany comes back tomorrow?_

_I'm never late, Fabray!x''_

Santana wasn't surprised when her phone lit up almost instantaneously; she could imagine the blonde feigning a shocked look even though no one would be around to see it, trying to convince herself that her little trip had nothing to do with Brittany's return.

''_Shut up, you know I said 11:30!_

_Oh is it tomorrow that she comes back? I'd completely forgotten _

_And you're always late :-) xx''_

The Latina laughed at how accurate her first instincts had been as Quinn claimed to forget when Brittany was coming home. _She's adorable_ Santana thought as she decided to play along and reply.

''_Oh how silly of you, Q. What're you like ey!_

_Oh btw, before we set off on whatever adventure you have planned for us,_

_We need to stop off at Starbucks first as per x''_

Santana was planning on making her long awaited return to Starbucks the following morning; the brunette couldn't prevent the mixture of anxiousness and excitement pool inside her stomach at the thought. She knew the boys behind the counter would have been wondering why she hadn't been visiting each morning but she wasn't going to see them. There was only one blonde that Santana was interested in seeing in one of those tight, green aprons – Lola.

''_Ok that's fine_

_But I'm driving so I'm not going in this time, you can take my order instead!xx''_

More than happy to oblige, the Latina sent her last text before setting her alarm and hitting the pillow.

''_You've got a deal, Fabray._

_Wear something hot ok? You're all the eye candy I'm gonna get In that damn car_

_So make it worth my while. Night Quinnie ;-) x''_

She knew how much Quinn hated it when she called her 'Quinnie', along with the demanding of certain clothes; the brunette could practically hear the blonde's eyes roll and teeth grind – the lack of a reply confirmed it and Santana smiled into her pillow – more than proud of herself. For the first time in weeks, the Latina went to sleep without a thought of Brittany entering her mind; instead it was replaced with the image of a different blonde…

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<em>

_Hope you enjoyed it and all feedback/ideas are welcomed :)_


End file.
